


The Incarnates

by laurensfics



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: IM HERE IM HERE, Multi, Oops, fnaf au, its been a few months since iwent back to his au, shows up 3 years late with a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurensfics/pseuds/laurensfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Geoff were veterans at this point. First it was Geoff, alone in the security room watching with bated breath to see if the Incarnates would catch him. After his first week, though, he got cocky and signed a contract with the owners to stay for at least another two years on the night shift. But after a close call with one of the Incarnates, he asked to have another guard on his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It Began

Jack and Geoff were veterans at this point. First it was Geoff, alone in the security room watching with bated breath to see if the Incarnates would catch him. After his first week, though, he got cocky and signed a contract with the owners to stay for at least another two years on the night shift. But after a close call with one of the Incarnates, he asked to have another guard on his side.

Then came Jack, a lumberjack of a man with a ginger beard to rival Geoff’s mustache. It took a bit to convince Jack of the Incarnates, but after the first night he was a true believer. It was Jack who, afterwards, tried convinced Geoff for them to look into what created this things. But Geoff already knew the gist of the tragic stories, and one night in the security room away from small eyes and prying ears Geoff told Jack the stories of the boys who died. 

First was a 18 year old named Ryan, he worked as the Fox, but after a disagreement with one of his fellow employers he was brutally murdered by him. The employer fled immediately and left the scene, never to be apprehended. Ryan, now dead, took the appearance of Foxy, an eyepatch covering his eye, which was the first to be stabbed, his hand was replaced with a hook, covering the stump. His head sprouted the same ears as the original animatronic and his teeth were sharpened to a point. Ryan was quite docile, though, only a threat when Michael would visit him

3 years later after that murder came Ray and Michael. The two were boyfriends at the time, 16 and in love. They joined the crew, Ray as Bonnie and Michael as Freddy. It was calm for a few weeks, the two a hit with the children. When one of the cooks asked them why they were always at the diner the two would exchange sad looks. Their parents were extremely homophobic, they confided, both parents would beat the two if they ever found out if they were dating. They both agreed to not come out at their high school, scared of being bullied. To them, Freddy’s was a safe haven. But not two days later after Michael got home from school, his father beat him to death being given a tip from someone that his son was, in fact, in a gay relationship. Blood still on the fathers clothes, he grabbed his gun leaving his son to bleed out on the floor to pay his sons boyfriend a visit. The father then killed Ray in cold blood, a quick shot to his stomach left the 16 year old to bleed out as well. Now the two resided in the Diner. Ray adorned purple bunny ears and dark circles around his eyes. Straw-like whiskers poked from his nose. He rarely left Michael’s side too. The taller Incarnate had two circular bear ears atop his curly hair. His eyes were pitch black and around the eyes, like Ray’s, were dark. The two were very active during the night, barely one would be seen without the other far behind. 

Lastly and more recently was Gavin. A boisterous, British 15 year old. He decided to get the job to help himself to an expensive slow-motion camera. He was the favorite of the children, always helping hurt or lost children, letting them ride on his back or randomly handing the child a piece of candy to cheer them up. Though one day as he was undressing, the suit malfunctioned, steel and metal bars pieced his body. The police said he would have survived if one steel bar didn’t piece him through his neck, poking out of his mouth. Now the boy almost always had an eerie golden glow around him. Gavin’s eye were pitch black except his pupils, a glowing blue-purplish color. His hair stuck up in all directions and a perpetual smile was always on his lips, no matter the circumstances. The thing that separated this Incarnate from the rest was how scary, yet nice he was. Though he police were never able to figure out of the suit was tampered with the bird Incarnate was always happy. His teeth were pearly white but from the corners of his lips was a dark sort of machinery that reached to his ears from each side. Oddly enough, it made him seem like his lips were a beak. Also the two were perplexed on how odd this Incarnate was. He never went past Party Room one or two. And from the video feedback it seemed that when Ray and Michael interacted with Gavin they were always speaking harshly to him. And then Gavin would slink away to the kitchen, no words muttered. Ever.

Jack stared at Geoff in worry. Geoff scoffed, “Yeah, brutal.” He would mutter before cleaning up his food scraps. Jack stared at the table, deep in thought. A minute after Geoff sat back down Jack looked a Geoff. “Well there’s a few more things I’m curious about.” Geoff would make a gesture to let him ask away.

“Well, why is it that Michael seems to run the place if Ryan is the oldest? How come Gavin doesn’t talk? Arent you afraid of Gavin just…snapping?” he would rush out. Geoff would just shrug. ‘It wasn’t his job to know everything,’ he would say. ‘its just my job to make sure no one breaks in and the Incarnates don’t do anything too bad.’ 

Geoff would check his watch and stand up, it was almost time for jack and his shift. They gave each other a hug before jack left to his own security office, and Geoff to his. 

It was only a matter of minutes before 12 a.m. Then the Incarnates would start to wander.


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Night Begins. 
> 
> The night began as it always does. The clock hands strike 12 and the lights flicker. Jack sits at his desk across from Geoff’s, a small room enough for a few monitors to see Geoff’s blind spots. Their system works pretty well, especially considering the Incarnates don’t know where Jack is.

The night began as it always does. The clock hands strike 12 and the lights flicker. Jack sits at his desk across from Geoff’s, a small room enough for a few monitors to see Geoff’s blind spots. Their system works pretty well, especially considering the Incarnates don’t know where Jack is.

That or they’re really persistent on going after Geoff.

Either way it works for the humans. Geoff mans the original cameras while Jack watches his blind spots and gives him heads up through the walkie talky. It’s a pretty efficient system, they haven’t died yet. And that’s always a plus for them. 

Geoff was pulling out his water bottle when the chime played, signaling the start of the shift. This was when Geoff was the most freaked out. The lights, save for a few, went out and the static audio played insistently in his ears. He watched diligently though, eyes focused as he watched the animatronics slowly regain their “life”. Gavin was first. It started with a glow, yellow and faint, before the boy materialized. The glowing grew, bright yellow, lighting the room for only a second before a screech was let out, a mix between human and machine, short and painful. Geoff always felt bad for the bird Incarnate the most, the boy, according to his record he was allowed to see, was happy. Gavin died of a mishap, unfinished business to the max with him.

When the screech died down, Gavin stood in the hallway, shoulders slumped and eyes downcast. He placed his hands behind his back and stared at the ground, slowly rocking on his heels. This went on for nearly a minute before thumps were heard from Geoff’s left ear. The thumps grew in noise, every thump making the bird boy flinch violently.

Eventually, Ray appeared. 

The boys footsteps were loud and rhythmic, the thump of Ray’s feet seemed only to warn Gavin of his coming as when they started roaming Ray would be weightless, no sign of him, not even the thumps. But as Ray entered the room he looked Gavin up and down, eyes darting across his body. He would walk up to him, eyes slated as he grabbed a stray feather from Gavin’s body before ripping it from his skin. Geoff flinched, phantom pain and sadness for the poor soul as Gavin let out a metallic hiss. He would then wait for Ray to push him aside, waiting for their leader with patience.

But he would come later, Geoff switched his gaze to the next monitor, watching the outside of Pirate Cove for Ryan. Slowly the curtain would open, a glowing red eye fading into Geoff’s view. A hooked hand would grab the outside of the curtain and gently push it open. Geoff watched in fascination every night as Ryan stepped out. Brown tattered shorts covering his lower body, almost like a skirt, red-brown fur permanently covering his body, except for a long slash across his chest which was grey. The fox used his good hand and scratched behind his ears as he reached his other hand high above him, stretching and letting out a metallic yawn, almost computer generated. But as soon as a yelp echoed through the diner, he would slink back behind the curtains, hiding. 

And then came Michael. He came to with a yelp, a too human yelp. His materialization was nothing too amazing, the MogBear suit would twitching before the boy rose from its depths, eyes closed, almost like he was asleep before his eyes opened reveling the black eyes with shining white pupils glowing like a flashlight. His wide eyes darted around the room for only a second before they settled of Ray. The bear incarnate would smile softy, but fond, before grabbing the rabbit closer. Geoff subconsciously leaned into his monitor watching and listening intently. 

“My wittle Ray-bit.” Michel would purr, always just loud enough for the cameras to pick up. Ray would smile before leaning up and touching his nose to Michael’s, then a chaste little kiss. Geoff would whistle softly to himself, even after decades these monsters were still in love. Now that was commitment. 

But once the two pulled away, Michael would whip around, facing Gavin with an intense glare. The bird would stand completely still, arms folded in front of him. Michael’s lips curled into a snarl, metallic gears turning rapidly. Gavin’s eyes lifted upwards in a second, his one green eye glowing almost neon as the other gold flickered like dying light. He made motions with his hands and a vein in his neck popped slightly as it worked to get out some kind of articulate noise, but nothing came but a mass of whirring and the sound of gears scratching together. 

Michael only sighed before a muttered, “Just go do it now. Report back if you find a way in.” Geoff shivered, Michael always sounded much too human, like he was still alive. Gavin nodded quickly before running off, going in the direction of the kitchen, but by the tome Geoff changed to that video feed it was only static, clinks and soft bangs echoing through the audio on this headphones. Geoff sighed, rubbing his eyes, Gavin always ran there but Geoff could never figure out what he was doing since there was no video feed due to that broken camera, and no matter how many times they’ve tried replacing it, it always displayed that same image of static.

Geoff turned back to the backstage camera, but the two were already gone. He sighed and picked up his walkie-talky and turned to Jack’s channel. “Alright, the boys are out, right on time. Be ready.” He grinned when he heard Jack’s returned grunt. 

The next two hours were filled with static and only a few bangs here and there, but it was mostly remote.

That was until he heard the echoes of thumps. Not a second later, Jack’s voice came through. “Left door, approximately 10 seconds until ray tries to get in.” Geoff counted to 5 before closing the west door, metal screeching and slamming onto the metal tiles underneath.   
A moment passed before he heard the thumps grow loud for a second before stopping. A ‘fuck’ was heard from the other side of the door. He turned on the light and saw Ray looking back at him from the glass window. He watched, captivated, as the whites of Ray’s pupils flashed and his lips curled, whiskers twitching. Geoff forced himself to look away, going back to the cameras but keeping Ray in his peripherals. He flipped through the feeds as he watched Ray slowly walk away.

“You’re good.” 

Geoff checked his windows once more before opening his door again. He watched as Michael sat backstage pacing, white pupils flickering with every step he took. He stopped as he hard Ray’s thumps. Michael’s eyes widened, they looked almost…hopeful. But as Ray shook his head his lip curled and a guttural growl escaped him. Ray watched him as he started pacing again. Geoff decided they would keep pacing for a while so he turned to the kitchen audio. He closed his eyes, focusing on the audio. Small clinks were heard along with smaller robotic whines. After a few minutes listening, the clinks and robotic murmurs faded. 

Geoff sat back in his chair and checked the time. 5 a.m. Just an hour left.

Geoff was switching through his cameras idly as hi walkie-talky crinkled with static.

“Left do-…hurry!” Geoff stared at his before slamming the button to his left door, the metal screeching as it went.   
It closed just in time for Geoff to catch a glimpse of Gavin’s glowing eyes. Geoff let out a breath of relief.

The breath was sucked out of him though as he flicked the lights for the hallway. His eyes were locked as he saw Gavin pressed against the glass, his feather covered arms scratching at the glass, sharp claw like fingers twitching, almost desperately. What really scared Geoff was Gavin’s face. His eternal metal smile was moving in sharp slow movement, not his cheeks, just the metal covering his lips and teeth. It seemed as though he was trying to say something. His golden eye seemed to shine, laminating the hallway with how bright it was glowing.  
But his other eye, Gavin’s usually green eye was faded, almost like a light was going out. But coming out of that eye was some sort of oil…maybe? Geoff had never seen any liquid like it. It was purple but seemingly thick, slowly slipping down his cheeks and down his neck.   
Geoff’s eyebrows furrowed in utter confusion as Gavin’s hand pressed harder into the window, eyes pleading for something, anything. Geoff didn’t know what to do. Gavin and the other Incarnates are dangerous, but Gavin looks so helpless, begging wordlessly for Geoff’s help.

But before Geoff could do anything the alarm blared, snapping his out of his daze. The ooze kept spilling but after a second Gavin turned around and walked back into the darkness, the light from his golden eye fading as he walked farther. 

Hurriedly Geoff went back to his cameras and watched as Gavin walked back to the kitchen. The only sound was a snap and then just white noise. Backstage, Michael and Ray laid back into their suits, their forms meshing into the suits. Ryan stalked back into Pirate Cove, only a red light showed through the cracks before Mogbear’s Diner was thrown into complete silence and darkness. 

Geoff reopened his left door and walked out, meeting Jack at the backstage area. Jack’s eyes were cold and far away as he checked the suits for any damage. After they all checked out he turned to Geoff eyes blazing with anger and worry.

“What the fuck was that?!” 

Geoff blinked before looking at the floor. “Did you see him Jack? He was scared and desperate. Something's wrong.” 

Jack scoffed, “Of course something’s wrong! We have ghosts Incarnates walking around for 6 hours every night!” 

“No. Something else is wrong.” Geoff clenched his fists, deep in thought.

Jack sighed, “We have to try to do something then. How do you suppose we do that?” Geoff’s eyes lit up and he smiled at Jack. Jack groaned.

That smile always meant bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I promise I'll try to update more often! Pinky promise!

**Author's Note:**

> its been months since I created this au but I'm listening to FNAF soundtracks and I'm working again on it. hopefully posting this on AO3 will help me update it more!
> 
> follow my writing blog @the-tiniest-ofthe-boxes.tumblr.com


End file.
